Remember me, I love you
by nerdie
Summary: AU where Nico is possessed by a demon and Jason is trying to get him to remember him. / "If I win, I stay and he doesn't remember anything. But if you win, I leave for good and boop! He gets his lovey dovey memories back." \\ Contains Jasico (as a ship not brotp) Something I whipped up, please no hate. Nico thump and worried!Jason...also angry!Jason and cute!Jasico...yeah just pls


**So this is just something that I had to write. I saw this one role play and was like "IT'S SO INTENSE WOW" so yeah.**

**This is probably very sucky bc i am very sucky.**

**This is AU where Nico is possessed and Jason is worried**

**They're both at Camp Half-Blood just saying**

**WARNING:**

**this story is badly written because I'm a horrible writer**

**this story had OOC characters**

**this story contains Jasico as a ship NOT a brotp (though I like the brotp too) {don't like don't read}**

**please no hate just constructive shtuff. I suck just saying Im sorry**

**As for my other stories, I have this big communications project where i have to write a story so I'm v sorry for not being on. as soon as that's over I'll try to get some updates on all my stories.**

**k pls don't hate me for the bad writing that proceeds and I'm sorry for the v long intro**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, which was why Jason stepped out of his cabin in the first place. he walked around the camp so he could relax for a day. But then he walked to Cabin 13. It was dark and seemingly empty, but Jason didn't know where else Nico may be. That boy was always alone, so the blonde demigod figured that he would get the kid outside. Maybe his skin would get a smidge tanner from that milky white it always was.

The door was silent as Jason lightly pushed it open. "Nico?" he called out softly. "C'mon, dude. Why dontcha come outside with me? We could—" his sentence was cut short by the scene he saw. Nico was crouched in a dark corner, his eyes glowing black ever so faintly. "Nico!" Jason exclaimed.

The fourteen year old stood up, his expression blank. He spread his arms open as a figure appeared next to him: a dog made entirely up of shadows. It bared its teeth and gave Jason a sinister smile. With an echoing bark, it disappeared into the darkness again.

Nico was seemingly released from whatever was holding him as his eyes returned to their normal color. His breath hitched before falling to the floor. It seemed like he was running in jell-o, but Jason got there in time to catch Nico's body in his strong arms.

Nico took shaky breaths, jerking slightly before shuddering into stillness.

"Nico!" Jason called out, shaking the boy gently. "Are you okay? Talk to me!" The son of Hades gave no response, just his labored breathing. Jason's eyes held tears that threatened to spill over.

"Please," he whispered, one tear squeezing over the top. Suddenly, the boy's breathing regulated to what he would sound like if he were sleeping. Jason let out the breath he was holding and picked the fragile demigod up and carried him back to Cabin 1. Once there, he placed Nico on the bed softly and kneeled down on the floor next to his face.

An hour passed until Nico groaned quietly. He shook his head as he sat up on the bed. Jason's eyes widened and he stood up to join the boy.

"You okay?" Jason's voice was laced with concern.

"Wha-what is…where am…who are you?" Nico responded, scooting away from the blonde.

Another tear fell from Jason's eye. Looking into the small boy's eye, it was easy to tell he didn't know who he was.

"What's wrong? Don't cry," Nico said.

"Wow. You don't even remember me and you're taking this better." Jason laughed sadly. "It's just…I care so much for you and you don't even know who I am."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"It's not your fault! Oh gods, I have no idea what to do."

"Well for starters, how about your name?"

"Right!" he laughed. "Jason. And…can you at least remember your name?"

"N-Nico di Angelo. I'm a son of H-Hades."

"Yes. That's good."

"A-and, I like this kid named Percy…" Jason's heart sunk. He'd forgotten so much. Tears spilled from his eyes again.

"Don't cry, please," Nico asked, unsure of how to console the tall blonde.

"Nico, I—" he was cut off.

"Do you like what I've done to him?" Jason looked up to see Nico's eyes had turned black again.

"Get out of him!" Jason growled. "What even are you?"

"Demon blah blah blah, possession blah blah blah. Lemme cut to the chase. You probably want your _boyfriend_ back."

"He's not my—get out of him. Or you _will_ pay."

"And how will you do that?" the demon grinned evilly. "How are you going to make me pay? I realize, and I'm sure you realize, but while I'm inside of this weakling, you can't do anything to me without harming him, too. And I know you wouldn't _ever _touch this kid. I have complete power over him. I can make him fear you…or love you. Your choice."

"I-I…what do you want?"

"How about a deal?"

"What are the terms?" Jason asked, even though he knew he would agree. He needed Nico back and he wouldn't rest until he did.

"Three days is al I'll give you. You have three days to make him love you again. If you do, I'll leave him and he gets his memories back."

"And the catch?"

"What makes you think that there's a—"

"You're a demon."

"Good point. _You_ can't kiss him. _He_ has to kiss _you_ first."

"And what about you after three days?"

"If I win, I stay and he doesn't remember anything. But if _you_ win, I leave for good and _boop!_ He gets his lovey dovey memories back."

"Deal."

"Wonderful! Now before the trial begins, I'll rough him up a bit first."

"Wait!" Jason yelled. But it was too late. Nico's body began to shake violently. He made small gurgling noises as his eyes returned to their normal color. Jason gathered the boy into his arms again, hugging him desperately, hoping the seizure would stop.

"It…hurts…" Nico mumbled.

"I know, I know, shhh," Jason coaxed. Tears spilled from his eyes. The son of Hades began to sob. "Shhhh."

Finally the shaking stopped for the most part. Jason sighed. Nico was still shivering ever so slightly. The fourteen year old turned his head up to the blonde demigod's face.

"What?" Jason asked. "Why're you staring at me?"

"You're cute," he murmured absentmindedly. Jason blushed.

"Thanks."

"Where am I? I can't seem to remember much…"

"You're in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood."

"Why…are we, like, dating?" Nico's cheeks flushed red. Jason smiled. He loved when he did that.

"I mean…it might have happened soon I dunno…" he trailed off.

Nico smiled. "Oh. Well then." At least he had calmed down. "Do we…kiss a lot?"

Jason wanted this kid back so badly. He was going to lie, but realized he could never. He cared for Nico too much. "It's only been twice," he answered sadly.

"Oh…are you dominate?"

Jason hesitated. He couldn't say that he was or else Nico may think that he can't kiss first. "Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, because you are."

"I am…?"

"Totally."

"That's strange. I've never been dominate."

"Oh trust me, you are." Thinking about it, Nico actually was very dominate. But really, in their relationship, there was no dominate or non dominate. It was just them and their love for each other.

"Hmm," he smiled childishly, his cheeks strawberry red.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I know. How about…" he trailed off and his climbed on top of Jason with a smile. He pressed his forehead against the blonde's.

"Hi there," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo. And I'm gonna kiss this blondie named…"

"Jason Grace."

"And I'm gonna kiss this blondie named Jason Grace." Jason smiled as he reached his hand to touch the side of Nico's head. The fourteen year old leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Jason's.

"How could I not remember that?" Nico chuckled after pulling away.

Jason laughed and kissed Nico again. "So, Nico."

No response.

"Nico?"

"Punishment time!" Jason snapped his head back. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, it's me and I'm a demon possessing a black haired punk!"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"_You_, mister, made the first move."

"_He_ kissed _me_!"

"Nope. Let's not forget about that hand on his head!"

"Why you—"

"So I punish you for breaking the rules. What to do, what to do."

"Please don't. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Still gotta be punished." He cocked his head. "How about I walk into the woods so that he wakes up, terrified, because he doesn't know where he is! Ah, yes. I like that one." He began to walk out the door but looked back at Jason who was still in shock. "And I can rough him up again."

"Don't you dare!" he shouted. The demon walked out of the door and towards the dark forest.

Jason jumped up to follow him only to smack into the cabin door. It was locked and wouldn't open. He pounded on it with his fists. "Please, no!" he screamed. "Leave him alone!"

On the outside of the door, the demon smiled crookedly. "And it's only day one."

* * *

**There was probably a lot of mistakes I know. I'm sorry i didn't check this one. I'm supposed to be doing homework shh. our little secret**

**I told you it would suck and they would be v OOC so I'm really sorry I just had to write this**

**Review even though it sucked pls. Bc u love me? no srsly don't hate me or like sacrifice me or anything.**

**There's also a lot of dialogue I'm sowy. **


End file.
